Tenchi mu-old
by Rainbow Bright
Summary: It's been 70 years since they all came back, and well their all old and just the same, aceept old. but that's what's amusing, old woman trying to sedunce an old man.


Tenchi mu-old  
Disclamier: I don't own it.  
Auther note: Don't knock three times in the ceiling if you want me, that'll just tick me off. and this takes place 70 years after the cherry blossom sceen.  
  
" TEEEENCHIII!" Ryoko called out as she chased Tenchi with her walker. " Leave me alone!" Tenchi yelled back waving his cain at her. " Yes, leave lord Tenchi alone you monster!" Ayeka barked chaseing Ryoko in her wheel chair. " Monster? At least I'm not an old hag in a wheel chair!" Ryoko retorted. " Guys, it's been 70 years, don't you think this fighting has gone on long enough?" Asked Tenchi. " Not until you choose between us Tenchi!" Ryoko yelled.  
" Guys, dinner is ready, and don't forget to take your pills!" Sasami yelled. " Comming!" the three yelled. Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka sat down in their usual spots. " Okay, I made you all mashed potatoes and apple sacuse." Sasami said cheerfully placing a bowl in front of them all. " Thanks Sasami." Said Tenchi happily. " No Prob."   
Ayeka's had shook as she tried to bring the spoon to her mouth. " I can't do it!" She cried. " Here, let me help you." Sasami said taking Ayeka's spoon and feeding Ayeka. Ryoko giggled to her self. " What an old febel bag." " Well your pretty old your self!" Barked Ayeka. " But at least I can still feed my self." Ryoko retorted.  
Tenchi slowly walked around in the yard. " Hmm, thet cherry blossoms are in bloom..." He sighed. Ryoko flew up to him. " Hey Sweety, what do you say about going off and getting a room?" Ryoko said seductivly. " Ryoko.. Don't you think we're a bit too old for that." Asked Tenchi. " No, of corse not, my boobs aren't saggying that much and I bet your dick still works." Teased Ryoko. Ayeka drove over to them. " Stop trying to seduce Tenchi, I will not allow it!" She barked. " Your just jealious cus he'd rather sleep with me than a saggy old wench like you!" Replied Ryoko. " I'm not that saggy!" " Have you looked at your self lately. Girl your sag city!" Giggled Ryoko. " GRR!!!" " Ladies, lets forget about it and go play bingo!" Tenchi sugrested. " Is that your soulution to everything these days Tenchi? Bingo?" Ayeka asked. " Sorry, but what else could we do?" " Why, have a threesome like the good old days." Said Ryoko. " That was just the one time!" Tenchi yelled. " So, a least it got us to shut up!" Ayeka said. " No way, I'm not having a threesome with you." Tenchi yelled. Ryoko and Ayeka grinned evil and dragged Tenchi away.  
Sasami, Her husband, there children and grand children all sat on the pourch. " Those three will never change, even after 70 years." Sasami sighed. " Yeah, I can't believe are children had to grow up woth them around." Her husband sighed. " Well, I couldn't leave those three all alone, and besides they'd burn the house down if they attempted to cook." Said Sasami. " But I still don't think it was they greatest influence on are children. I mean, Ryoko was always trying to get Tenchi in the sack." " Oh well, what's done is done."  
" Kiyone, wait for me!" Mihoshi yelled trying to catch up with Kiyone's wheel chair. " Kiyone, are you still mad at me for getting us fired, common it's been 45 years you have to forgive me by now!" Cired Mihoshi. A nurse walked over to Mihoshi. "I'm sorry Mihoshi, it's no use, Kiyone's lost her hearing." Sighed the nurse. Kiyone smiled happily to her self. ' For once I can't hear Mihoshi!'  
Azaka and Kamadake stood in the brezze, they both had long white beards, even though their logs. " Ahh... I don't think things will ever change even if a hundread years go by." Sighed Azaka. " Yes, but hey, I wonder what it would be like if Tenchi choose between them?...." Said Kamadake. " I can see it all now...."  
*** " Tenchi huney, I'm pregnant wiht number 6!" Ryoko giggled. " Oh thats wonderful." Tenchi said happily. Ayeka bit her napkin. " I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" She screamed. " Oh yeah?" " Yeah!" Ryoko and Ayeka charged at each other and got into a little fight cloud.  
*** " Tenchi dear, I'm pregnant!" Ayeka said happily. " Oh thats wonderful." Tenchi said happily. Ryoko blue up the house.  
***  
" I think it's better that he didn't..." Sighed Azaka. " Yeah, what if he married both of them?" Asked Kamadake.  
*** " I get to sleep with Tenchi tonight!" Ryoko barked. " No I do!" Yelled Ayeka. " ME!" " ME!" ME!" " Now ladies, why don't we all sleep together?" Asked Tenchi. The girls both growled at him. " Never mind.."  
***  
" I don't like the looks of that. Lets jsut leave it at this, if Tenchi choose, it would be a disaster, if he didn't there'd still be trouble, so in this situation, no one wins." Said Azaka. " And thats the misery of the love triangle. So remeber kids, love triangles are bad." Annonced Kamadake.  
  
The End And of course Five years later Misty got pregnant. She always does.  
P.S When the cherry blossoms start to bloom, STAY THE HECK AWAY FROM ME! 


End file.
